The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the sequel to Misgivings. Dr. Loveless is causing trouble once again for the secret service agents. They are sent to investigate along with the newest member. On why several small towns had been destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_The Night Of The Ghost and Goblins_

 _James West and Artemus Gordon walked into another ghost town. Just outside of Washington. D.C. They would be shoulder to shoulder of the Anville town 30 miles from D.C.. Colonel Richmond had received word about a strange event happening. Throughout the entire eastern sea-board._

 _This small town having only 100 living in and around the town. They'd some what left or disappeared all together._

 _It's only a small community for where everyone knew each other. Know one knew what was going on including both the secret service agents, being asked to investigate just what had happened._

 _Looking around having left their horses on the outskirts of the town. It would be early morning for the middle of October. It'd almost reminded them of Halloween some what._

 _"Jim, what do you make of it?" With his revolver in hand just in case of trouble. But so far nothing._

 _Looking around further before saying a word to his partner. "I just don't know Artie. Lets check inside the saloon and sheriff's office. Maybe there might be some sort of a clue inside both places."_

 _Moving slowly on foot. There would be mostly silence. Not even a noise from a bird normally would be flying over. Which was rather odd!_

 _Otherwise what was not normal would be the temperatures. It was ten degrees higher then what's supposed to be for the time of this year._

 _"One thing. I could used a drink." Artemus says with looking up into the sky. "Nothing!"_

 _Shaking his head for the moment. "I just might join you this time." James West however held one of the swinging brown doors opened for his partner following right behind him._

 _It would be some what of a complete mess. It was like an fight of some sorts had happened recently. All of the chairs were tumbled over on the floor. However the seats remained intact at the bar._

 _West decided to check out behind the bar on whether there would be any type of clues. Otherwise he's found the clean shot glasses. Along with any whiskey. What he'd found was the scotch only. Taking the two shot glasses and placing them on the bar for himself and his partner._

 _Artemus goes to look around further after taking the glass with him. He was taking stock of the strange situation. Both agents were feeling the frustrations from traveling after getting off the Wanderer._

 _Leaving Winoma and Susan behind after having the baby boy in the hospital. Even though he really didn't want to leave her side. But he'd no choice on the matter. With everyone else busy with different assignments._

 _Jim West took a sip of the scotch before making some what of a face from the taste. "Most strange." He would say reluctantly sipping it._

 _Artemus turned around to face him. "Something wrong with the scotch?"_

 _"Yeah. It doesn't taste like scotch. Or is it just my imagination?; It tastes like something else. I just can't seem to put my finger on it Artemus." Placing the shot glass back on the counter for now._

 _"It's all in your mind Jim. It tastes all right to me." Artemus returned back to the counter and placed it back to pour himself another._

 _Before hearing some strange noise coming from upstairs__


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two The Night Of The Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Artemus jumped out of his reverie for the split second after hearing the noise. He didn't say a word. With only taking out his weapon to be held at his side. The same for his partner on full red-alert. Taking it slow with the both agents walking up the stairs with extreme caution._

 _It would only take a second. However a shot from a bullet exploded past them to miss. Leaving Artemus to hit the bottom of the stairs. While West ran up to the very top trying to catch who it would be shooting at them._

 _However reaching the top. He wouldn't be able to find a trace of the shooter. Only the clipping of the shell at the entrance. He'd to quickened his step to look into the different rooms. Asking his partner to help out with his request._

 _They'd gone through all of the room cautiously. Ready for trouble. But there was nothing other then just the empty beds having been turned over. As if someone o something were looking for someone or items._

 _ **All of a sudden**_ _the back door of one of the rooms. It slammed shut tight. With the both of the agents slowly moving over to check it out. Only to find the door locked. However James West with his revolver would be able to shoot out the lock and be able to enter the room._

 _It would be mostly be in the same type of condition. Like all of the others to be truly a strange mystery._

 _It would be at that moment. West's head started to hurt. Not knowing what to think. But then he started to think. He would be starting to feel some what odd._

 _His stomach was bouncing off the walls for the moment. Hopefully he wasn't drugged from drinking the scotch. Even though his partner had the same drinks._

 _He would need to stay calm. However his stomach and what ever side effects he'd were now gone. While Artemus came over to him asking on whether he was fine or not._

 _"Now I am. Artie. What ever happened a few moments ago. I feel better. Through my legs are fully weak a little. That to no doubt shall past." He says with caution._

 _Taking a moment to regain his composer. Before heading on back downstairs to find nothing. Otherwise just more questions to add to the mystery._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _James West stared in bewilderment. He needed answers to what exactly is going on. Too many questions were on his mind and his partner Artemus Gordon._

 _"Any suggestions Artie?" Asking the single question ever since they had left Deadwood and with no sign of Dr. Loveless._

 _"If I had to guess. I normally would say Dr. Loveless. But this is strange even for him." Artemus stared at him standing now at the bottom of the stairs. This wasn't right anyway. With someone taking a shot at them. He stared at hom in concern. As James West walked back over to the bar to look for any water._

 _He would find it at the end of the counter. He then sat down carefully coming around taking the pitcher and smelling, it to see if on whether it was okak to drink. "It seems all right Artie, otherwise I don't see anything else happening here." As he looked ay Gordon again for his approval._

 _He stood and moved away._

 _However it would be his partner noticing it on the wall. The very same portrait that was hanging inside of the library of Loveless house._

 _"You don't think Artie that Loveless could of been here with some sort of a device to single handed wiping out this town and the others?" West didn't look at him this time. Silence inside as he moves over to take a closer look at the painting._

 _Gordon gave a big sigh that was completely unnecessary after checking it out to find nothing. Both with the painting, inside and out of the brown frame and of the cement wall._

 _He needed to sit down for a moment before deciding on moving outside to check the office before dark descents._

 _Both of the agents were being very cautious with there every step for now. This would be the third town during the last two weeks in this state. Having found no one around. Once they are back on the Wanderer._

 _They would need to send a report to Colonel Richmond by telegram._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Colonel Richmond would be scratching his head for the moment._

 _He really didn't know what to think of the recent reports about the three towns and the those in and around them disappearing._

 _Along with the general fact all three of those towns having been left in some mess. However for now. He'd sent his two best agents for the secret service to investigate._

 _On his mind of late. He normally would have to go with the general question, on whether Dr. Loveless would be involved with another scheme of his._

 _However with the investigation being some what just starting out. He just needs to be patience for when it comes to the answers._

 _After taking off his hat and placing it on his desk of his office. He'd started to think about someone else to be on his mind. Rose Marie Cerley. Hopefully after sending her on her latest mission. He would at least get the chance to speak with her further._

 _But with the past few weeks being some hectic. He's not had the time to speak with her on a more personal/intimate level._

 _One thing for sure. She is a woman that knows her job really well foremost. And very feisty for when it comes to taking orders from those around her. Just the kind of woman he likes the most._

 _Making him chuckle at the thought of her at this time. Taking a look around his office for the other reports left in the far corner of his desk._

 _It would be mostly clear and cool outside for the middle of October. One thing he would hate the most to have it start to snow to be some what strange in its self. Making it harder for everyone this region to travel around. Unless you have horses or carriages to get around with their traveling._

 _Colonel Richmond didn't need to leave his office at this time. Since it would be only 11 a.m. Too early for lunch. He just went about his business with his large pile of paperwork that needed to be done._

 _While sighing and digging in for the next hour or so. Hopefully he would be lucky with someone coming in to interrupt his work and thinking._

 _In The town of Andersonville, North Carolina_

 _Secret Service agent Rose Marie Cerley. She'd the strangest feeling. She'd been here before. Even though the town is a total mess. Just like the last one she was in a few days ago._

 _She and Janice were thinking. Maybe it was some type of strange weather pattern might of wiped out the small town of three hundred. With no bodies in sight to see. Though they haven't check any of the buildings as yet after just arriving._

 _"We need to be careful here Janice." Not knowing what to expect at this time._

 _Both of the ladies would be getting off their stallions after traveling on their horses some 30 plus miles the past few days._

 _Rose Marie didn't know what to think at the sight. After moving down from her horse. It would be at that particular moment. Her horse started to buckle a little from something scaring the horse._

 _As with Janice's black & white stallion. However after a few seconds. The two horses had some what settled down. Without nothing to show for it._

 _Rose Marie would be shaking her head. While giving her a chill down her back with the complete strangeness of the situation._

 _Janice walked over to the younger woman having to asked her what was mostly on her mind. "What do you think at this point?"_

 _"To tell you the truth Janice. I don't have a clue. We will need to check some of the buildings. Maybe we will find someone inside them." She says softly._

 _"Well then lets get moving before it starts to get dark. I don't wish to be around when it does. And just might what comes out of the wood work." She says to have her look at her with a strange expression._

 _"Meaning?" She asked gently._

 _"The ghosts and Goblins of Halloween." She replied._

 _"Fairy tales Janice. Come on lets move now." While the two ladies moved off with taking off their rifles from the two horses to protect themselves._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five The Night Of Ghost And Goblins_

 _Dr. Migellito Loveless would be laughing his head off at the sight of the two ladies. Looking through his telescope from the top of the roof._

 _Staying very quiet not to alert the two heading on over to one of the buildings in shambles. It would be the sheriff's office._

 _Moving slowly in front of the office. Rose Marie had to be certain going inside with her rifle in hand. It would be the same situation along with the others._

 _She had to scratch her head after taking her hat off for the moment. She just couldn't understand it. Nor did her partner._

 _Moving into the back for where all of the cells are located. There wasn't a soul inside them. Not even flyers or anything else for that matter._

 _Taking a deep breath for the moment before turning around to move back out of the area._

 _When she went back outside. All of a sudden she is blinded by some glaring light coming from the top of a roof. Janice tells her. She heard something moving. But wasn't exactly sure just what it would be at this point._

 _One thing for sure. It was unnerving for the moment. And then they heard it. Someone's laughter coming from the top of the roof top._

 _It certainly had sounded very much familiar to her ears as with Rose Marie. Dr. Loveless of all people. They should of know in the first place. He would somehow be involved in the center of the mess._

 _But in what ever situation. Rose Marie told Janice. She was going to check it out. Knowing full well just what might happen to her once she does encounter the menace._

 _However she would be too late. Dr. Loveless disappeared once again using one of his devices back into the portrait's time frame period._

 _Leaving his usual calling card. And one red rose left on the door of the rooftop with a note._

 _ **Dear Rose Marie**_

 _ **I am truly sorry to disappoint you once again. Please accept this red rose from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **M. Loveless**_

 _She was pissed at him. To have this crazy man get the best of her once again. Throwing her damn hat onto the dirt ground. She would be mumbling under her breath disgusted._

 _There would be nothing else to do but leave the area and report this to Colonel Richmond. She can see his face now after reading her report in regard to Dr. Loveless._

 _She can certainly understand it now. When James West and Artemus Gordon had been dealing with the madness for a number of years._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Seven The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Dr. Loveless watching once again through his telescope from the roof of the building. After disappearing from the two ladies using his device to enter into another time._

 _He would be smiling to himself. Again he was able to foil the agents once more to his likely. Along with the fact. He had Rose Marie some what running into circles on trying to find him after leaving that note for her._

 _For the moment both of the ladies had decided to leave the general area to request help once more from West and Gordon._

 _Feeling some what relieved. Loveless went back inside off the roof only to stay here for the night. And try to sleep in one of the rooms having not been touched by the destruction._

 _He would be in need of company. He asked his new girl friend name Sandra. The same as him. A dwarf like Loveless. She is some what cute in many ways, along with a number of talents. For which Dr. Loveless loves the most._

 _Coming out of the mist using his device. She joins him for the rest of the evening. Unless things change for when it comes to the secret service agents._

 _Immediately moving to softly kiss Loveless on his cheek. Even though he wasn't use to this kind of intimacy in such a long time. Even since ANTONELLE was no longer alive._

 _She no doubt was one of his favorite ladies from over the years. He's missed her a great deal. But now he has the new lady to keep his mind off the agents for now._

 _Moving over to the counter and going behind it for the moment. She would be able to pull out a small bottle of scotch. Along with two shot glasses for the both of them._

 _She really didn't know just how long this bottle will last. Since their would be just the one at this point._

 _But thank goodness. Loveless had his men from the other side. Deliver food. Enough to last for a long while. She was happy never the less. Accept for the fact. Her beau was content on destroying James West and Artemus Gordon._

 _And someone name Rose Marie Cerley the new agent on the block for the Secret Service._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Dr. Loveless watching once again through his telescope from the roof of the building. After disappearing from the two ladies using his device to enter into another time._

 _He would be smiling to himself. Again he was able to foil the agents once more to his likely. Along with the fact. He had Rose Marie some what running into circles on trying to find him after leaving that note for her._

 _For the moment both of the ladies had decided to leave the general region to request help once more from West and Gordon._

 _Feeling some what happy despite of things. Loveless went back inside off the roof only to stay here for the night. And try to sleep in one of the rooms having not been touched by the destruction._

 _He would be in need of company. He asked his new girl friend name Sandra. The same as him. A dwarf like Loveless. She is some what cute in many ways, along with a number of talents. For which Dr. Loveless loves the most._

 _Coming out of the mist using his device. She joins him for the rest of the evening. Unless things change for when it comes to the secret service agents._

 _Immediately moving to softly kiss Loveless on his cheek. Even though he wasn't use to this kind of intimacy in such a long time. Even since ANTONELLE was no longer alive._

 _She no doubt was one of his favorite ladies from over the years. He's missed her a great deal. But now he has the new lady to keep his mind off the agents for now._

 _Moving over to the counter and going behind it for the moment. She would be able to pull out a small bottle of scotch. Along with two shot glasses for the both of them._

 _She really didn't know just how long this bottle will last. Since their would be just the one at this point._

 _But thank goodness. Loveless had his men from the other side. Deliver food. Enough to last for a long while. She was happy never the less. Accept for the fact. Her beau was content on destroying James West and Artemus Gordon._

 _And someone name Rose Marie Cerley the new agent on the block for the Secret Service._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight The Night Of The Ghosts And Goblins_

 _With the new lady in his life. He didn't needed to be scorned once again._

 _However she would asked. Glancing at him sitting inside of their room._

 _"Do you still miss her?; I know. I shouldn't be asking the question." She says not wanting to complain to him._

 _"Yeah. I do. Sandra very much." As his sadness was evident for the moment._

 _Loveless poured another drink with a hefty swallows. Feeling the warmth of the alcohol trickling down his throat and into his tiny stomach. Loveless turned his gaze over to holding his glass. He saw how she would be enjoying the liquor and glaze from those blue eyes of hers._

 _The both of them would be ready at some time. But for now. She laughed being around him for now. And of making her feel like a woman unlike most people in her life from over the years._

 _"Another Sandra?" Loveless replied._

 _"Sure. Thank you. I would just love it." Touching softly his face._

 _He moved over to the bottle to pour another shot for him. As he smiled and trying to not think too much about West and Gordon. Though feeling unsettled as always. He sat down in front of her. His chair position giving some what of a view outside now that's dark._

 _Temperatures outside much cooler. Along with the moon partially out behind the clouds to make it an eerie feeling._

 _It would remind him of Halloween at times. As it feels to his warped brain._

 _After the last shot. She took the bottle and filled her glass once more. She needed to be truly drunk and didn't care what others would think of her. It's why she is currently with Loveless. Now looking for a piece of the action on this type of strange night._

 _They were sure drinking a lot. That wasn't good for him. Once his guard would be down. He would have to asked. "Would you like to stay here or we can go back to the other side to enjoy ourselves better?"_

 _"Actually to tell you the truth. I rather stay here for the rest of the evening." Giving him a quick peck onto his cheek for now._

 _"Hey!" Loveless protested as he moved to pick up the almost empty bottle. "Very well. We will stay. We can share the bed very soon. With the extra blankets placed on the bed."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _"Well Jim." Artemus Gordon said after moving out of the town trying to catch up with Dr. Miguelito Loveless and his lunatic dealings. "Where do you think we shall go now?" He said softly._

 _"I know this is a long shot. Maybe we should see where Rose Marie and Jance are at and just go from there."_

 _"Why?; It's only going to be more of the same. Jim." Artie said grabbing his supplies from the side of his saddlebag._

 _"I just feel that Loveless is no doubt is toying with us once more. With the feel of Halloween this time around and his warp mind."_

 _"Meaning. He's using some sort of a device to cause all of the destruction."_

 _"Precisely!" West said before gathering his wits about himself. While it would be getting some what late before moving off._

 _Artie tried to use his logic to asked his partner on whether they could stay in the town for now. And try to sleep though feeling some what eerie for the most part._

 _They'd checked out most of the area. Only to find nothing at all._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten The Night Of The Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Dream state..._

 _Artemus drifted off to sleep after trying to change his partner's mind._

 _Thinking back from over the years. All of the strange cases. They'd been involved in. And the one single thing he always hated. Even when he was a young boy. Would be the night of Halloween._

 _A couple of his so-call childhood friends dressed as a goblin. Decided to pull a real prank and scare the hell out of him._

 _Coming home from running an errand for his parents that night._

 _His friend Jeremy pulled the prank. Thinking their would be a body inside of the house. When in fact it was a wax dummy._

 _Walking inside. Thinking it was one of his parents. He panicked. Running outside to look for a officer of the law. When in fact. Turning out it was just an prank._

 _And ever since that time. He's always been very weary for when it comes to situations. And hopefully. He won't have to come in contact with one of those real type of ghosts or goblins._

 _When in fact its not even Halloween as yet. However for when it comes to Dr. Loveless anything is possible._

 _As he lays on the cot with his eyes closed for the moment relaxed and in a dream state._

 _But something happens to interfere with this aspect. When he feels a slight presence in his room. Making it some what cold and eerie for the most part._

 _Its this presence slightly touching his shoulder with the small blanket covering his body._

 _Artemus started to stir in his sleep. When he felt the odd sensation of being touched. However. When he goes to open his eyes completely. That particular presence would now be gone._

 _Looking up from his cot to see nothing around at all. He decided it was time to check up on his partner in another room of the hotel, with the less amount of damage caused by what ever it had been._

 _He could still feel the cold some what inside and out of his room._

 _Heading towards to see his partner James West. Using the candles that were found earlier to find his way._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Meanwhile James West's mind would be else where all of a sudden._

 _He was inside some sort of a different time frame. Hearing a man's voice call-out to him._

 _Hollering out to West. "James over here. Everyone is waiting inside the wagon to leave."_

 _Jim West glanced over to see the older man waving to him. While the carriage's driver placing the rest of the bags into the back part of the carriage._

 _He would be thinking. How did he get here in the first place? When in fact he should be asleep inside of his room and cot._

 _"Oh, come on James. You need to hurry up or else he's going to leave without you." The man calling out to be chuckling at his friend._

 _WEST DIDN'T REPLIED. While shaking his head. He'd not know what to expect for the moment. Accept asked the obvious question._

 _"Just where is here by the way?" While looking up into the strange cloud patterns in the sky. Along with the fact. The air seemed to be lighter in nature. However making his head woozy for just a moment. The sensation of uneasiness washing over him._

 _However this feeling persisted. When he slowly walked over to the carriage. While the door would be opening slowly. When it turned out to be skeletons inside to have him screaming in his wake. Only to find himself back in his room and laying on the cot._

 _Feeling some what with trepidation. He needed to get up. While the sweat and shaking continued after waking from the strangest dream or was it a nightmare? He remained silent._

 _However those feelings continued._

 _A moment later. he would be hearing a knock on his door. It'd sounder like his partner Artemus Gordon. But then again maybe not!_

 _West leap up to his feet moving over to the door. Asking through the door on who it was at that particular moment._

 _"Jim. It's Artie. Open up. Are you all right?" He says hollering through the door to help out his partner._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Slowly getting up to open the door. Still feeling some what out of it. Why did he feel as if he'd one too many drinks to have his balance off._

 _He's not able to stay still from moving all over the place with his heading spinning in every direction._

 _Finally getting to the door. West opens it. Only to find the following before passing out onto the floor. It would be a skeleton standing in front of him. With the fingers moving over to touch his shoulder to hold onto him before dropping._

 _He dropped like a rock after passing out._

 _It would be at this point. Artemus Gordon bent down to check up on his partner. On whether he was still alive. While checking for his pulse finding it in his neck and wrist._

 _Having to be very slow for this particular moment. Gordon checked his head further for any type of injuries. Even though over the past months. He'd suffered with a concussion to keep him sidelined from his work._

 _It would be a moment later__

 _His partner started to come around after passing out._

 _"Jim. Can you hear me? Slowly open your eyes. It's Artemus." He says softly trying to get him to sit up if possible. While watching his movements for any further issues._

 _West starts to mumbles something under his breath. Slowly opening his eyes. Only to see finally his partner bending over him instead of the skeleton._

 _on._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _He couldn't believe it. Miguelito Loveless probably is playing games with his mind. Thinking he's was inside the time portal or inside the vortex. Or even been drugged once more._

 _At least his head had cleared for now. And the real Artemus had reappeared. And not some skull duggery for Halloween._

 _"Are you sure your fine, Jim? Your pulse rate is extremely high, along with the sweat on the side of your face." West's brow knotted for the moment._

 _"Yeah. I'm fine now. But this nonsense with Dr. Lovelesss and being in another time frame is just too much for any one to understand." Jim sighed in exasperation having to be some what of a pain of his. "By the way what time is it?; I seem to have lost track of the time."_

 _"It's only been a few hours since coming in here Jim." Artie cocked his head at his partner. "This wasn't a good idea coming here." He thought for the moment._

 _"We need to get out of here soon. I don't wish to spend any more time than necessary." He insisted before sitting back down on his cot feeling some what off balance._

 _Artie starts to leave for his room. Looking back to be sure his partner would be fine for now. Seeing that West had fallen off to sleep quickly was strange in its self._

 _Turning down the light lantern on the side of the door. He closed the door quietly and moved to his own room. Not bothering to take off any of his clothing or boots._

 _He to would drop off to a sound asleep afterwards without further any more problems to speak of._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Next morning Rose Marie and Janice leaving the last town checked. Decided to head for the next town on the list._

 _Taking an estimate time of a day to reach it on horse back._

 _Having to made sure to have enough supplies. Taking what ever they could from the damage around them. The both ladies shook their heads. Thinking the worst case scenario with the next town as well._

 _Turning around to face Janice to say. "Why do I get the awful feeling. We are still being watched?" Looking around for the very last time before leaving the perimeter of the town._

 _"I have been getting that same feeling for the past few hours." She says while placing back on her hat to protect her from the sun rays during their travels._

 _"Lets just hope the next time we check. Will give us the clues that is needed to send back the back to Colonel Richmond." Giving Janice some what a small smile. When ever she thinks about Richmond in general context._

 _Janice would be able to catch the emotional response for when it comes to him. But never the less. Not having the time to discuss it at this time. They'd a job that needed to be done with needing the answers to the mystery._

 _Even though everyone knew it was some how involving Dr. Loveless to the very extreme. No matter how anyone else sees it._

 _And with Rose Marie thinking about her last time she'd been with him before leaving for this mission._

 _He was so wound up from the tension. She wasn't able to relax the man after too many years in running the Secret Service and prior. She'd told him. The stress is going to catch up to you. Before your body and mind finally gives out on you._

 _He chuckled at her with saying it was just total nonsense. Walking away from her in his private quarters. "Never the less Colonel. It will eventually happen. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job that needs to be done." She quickly moves to dress before giving him a quick peck on his cheek and his facial hair tickling her nose in the process._

 _After she left him alone. He shook his head. This woman was truly amazing. He fancied her a great deal. Even though he'd no idea on whether the relationship will develop any further._

 _He would no doubt have to play it out for now. Since his work needed to be done for the Secret Service._

 _And the one primary mission of the government. Needing to find Dr. Loveless before he winds up destroying the United States and most of all the President._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Taking their time to reach the next town. They still had one mile to go before arriving at the perimeter._

 _However for Rose Marie. She still had that feeling throughout her entire body about being watched. She'd kept it to herself for now. Even though Janice had the same feeling no doubt._

 _And she wouldn't be asking either. It was just useless right now._

 _But for now. The two ladies getting down from their stallions to take a breather. Along with pulling out their rifles in case of trouble._

 _Janice moving over to the sign on the cobble ground on the side of the trail. Someone would be playing games with crossing out the town's name and placing it with the design of Skulls and Cross Bones._

 _It wasn't a joke at this time. Nor was it Halloween either. If they didn't know any better. Other then the fact that Dr. Loveless would be behind the entire nightmare._

 _She told Rose Marie. We can't be staying here too long. Looking up into the sky. The sun would be setting soon. They would need to be inside the town of what ever is left of it to settle in for the rest of the evening._

 _She agreed to the request to leave and get back onto their horses. But first she needed a drink of water from her saddlebag before starting out. Including a few vittles to keep up her energies levels. She would be feeling slightly woozy from her travels._

 _Taking the few moments. Feeling somewhat better. She'd gotten back onto the horse. However. The stallion would be acting strangely as if something in the area to spook it._

 _But the two ladies checking out the area. There would be nothing as always. Before the horse settled down to travel and into the town moments later._

 _Only to find no one around. Even though only a few of the buildings messed up._

 _Checking the saloon ahead of them. Both ladies decided to get off their horses typing them to the posts. Taking their rifles keeping them on their sides for now. Walking through the black doors opening forward to enter._

 _Everything seemed to be in place. Accept the people in town and inside of the saloon. There would be a sense of weirdness inside. With a silence instead to no doubt get on anyone's nerves._

 _Especially for both ladies genually looking for the answers._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _It would be more of the same nonsense found. No answers after checking over the saloon from inside._

 _However this time. Hearing a noise from outside. The two ladies running out with their rifles in their hands._

 _From out of the corner of her eye. Rose Marie caught sight of a child running inside of the damaged barber shop. When she'd caught up to the young girl. She would be shaking like a leaf having to be hiding from behind a small barrel left inside._

 _Rose Marie taking note of the little girl scared out of her wits and with her face and clothing extremely dirty. As if she'd cleanse or eaten in days._

 _While telling the little girl to hold still. Having to be checking her out for any type of injuries on her body. Meanwhile Janice tries to asked on what the girl's name would be._

 _Still shaking never the less. In a soft whispered. The young blonde girl tells her the following. "My name is Gwen Thompson." She says to the two ladies._

 _Rose Marie looks up from checking over the female. "There doesn't seem to be any injuries at this point in time. Other than the fact she is suffering from lack of food and water. Looking over further. "Do you happened to know just what exactly happened?"_

 _The little girl tried to speak. All she would have to say. "It was the mist." Afterwards she closed her eyes to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion._

 _"The mist. I don't understand Rose Marie. Could she mean some sort of tornado of sorts?" Janice says before getting up from her position._

 _"Don't know. Other than the fact it could be one of Dr. Loveless devices or there was a possible chance Gwen could of been drugged at some point." Rose Marie replied._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _After checking out the little girl. Once again checking the area. All of the old buildings appeared to be abandoned. although some of the windows were broken or boarded up. As if their was some sort of a storm that had hit._

 _Since it was getting late. The day had been long. Rose Marie considered on leaving. But things were different now finding the little girl._

 _Rose Marie decided to check up stairs inside one of the rooms. They were in need of shelter to keep Gwen out from the elements._

 _She would be able to find drinking water and canned goods for her to survive on until getting back into civilization._

 _However for now. She would be able to put together a small fire inside of the pot belly stove to warm up the area._

 _With Janice standing by the stove placing further wood inside or anything else she could find to warm up further. She'd a slight chill coursing through her veins at her age._

 _Gwen walked over slowly to the stove after Rose Marie had made sure. She would be all right of the rest of the remaining evening._

 _The next morning_

 _And for Gwen. She leaned a little to the left of her on Rose Marie's stallion. She stared out into the sky. As if she was scared of something ot someone._

 _She was chilled although she wore the tater clothing from when having been found. Rose Marie asked on whether she was fine before moving off._

 _"Ok." Would be all she says before the horse starts to ride off with them._

 _Meanwhile for West and Gordon. There will be nothing else to be done after resting and going though that nightmare of seeing those skeletons._

 _Since it was early morning after waking to head on downstairs. James West and his companion chuckled a little. For when it came to their situation. Even Dr. Loveless wouldn't be no where to be found._

 _Finishing up with the last of the supplies. West strolled outside onto the deserted streets with his partner right behind him. When all of a sudden. Both agents seeing the storm coming from the west and heading into the direction of the town._

 _It 'd looked like a tornado to their eyes. But than again. It could be anything at this point._

 _They'd to run for cover before getting caught up into the whirling mist of the tornado._

 _Running hard. They would be able to make it into some type of a basement from one of the damaged buildings in town._

 _Running hard and collapsing inside from the two agents. Hopefully they will be protected. When they heard a loud crash around them before passing out from the debris hitting them._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _It was some time later. In his fog like haze. James West was waking to voices around him. Wondering what was going on for the moment._

 _The last thing he'd remembered. It was him and his partner being hit with some type of debris from the force of a tornado._

 _At least he thought. It was some type of tornado. He was trying to make out the voices around him. Sounding more like his partner and his wife Wimona. It was all confusing for the moment and his head spinning._

 _"James. Come on. You need to wake up now." She says coming from the front of his hospital bed in Washington. D.C.._

 _He was trying to open his eyes. Otherwise there was an blinding white light keeping him from doing so. Trying to remember. "How could this be?" The last thing he'd remembered was inside of the basement._

 _Maybe he was rescued by Artemus. And was able to get him out in time. What ever it was for the moment. He'd hoped. It wasn't one of Dr. Loveless cruel jokes on him and of his partner._

 _Taking his time to try and open his eyes. He was finally able to focus his eyes._

 _Rubbing his forehead. It was bandaged. Maybe from when he'd the last concussion is taken into account for it._

 _As it turned out. It wasn't Winoma but rather Rose Marie._

 _"What is going on?" He had to asked._

 _"Take it easy Mr. West. Your partner is in the next room being taken care of as we speak." She said moving around better to sit in her chair._

 _"Artemus was able to dig you out from the debris after the storm hit. Myself and Janice, we were on the way back from the last town with one of the members. When we saw the storm moving about. We tried our best to follow it at a distance. When we saw the destruction and hearing some one moaning, And the rest you probably know."_

 _"No I don't. Other than the fact of being hit by the debris before passing out. How long have I been out of it?" He asked gently._

 _"Four days Mr. West. A message has been dispatch to Colonel Richmond and your wife Winoma. The Wanderer will be arriving in two days to greet you and Mr. Gordon. However. There has been no signs of Dr. Loveless once again."_

 _"That's too bad." He points out with his statement. And before getting some what tired after just waking up._

 _"I would say so Mr. West. This situation with Dr. Loveless is getting to be just too extreme for my patience with trying to catch him."_

 _"Don't even try to fathom it. Artemus and myself have been trying for years to catch him to no avail." He takes in a deep breath before trying to move up from his bed. While Rose Marie tries to hold him down from moving without the doctor orders._

 _He was just sick and tire of always wasting time with getting hurt by this madman. And no doubt Colonel Richmond will probably be thinking the very same thing._

 _Along with all of the monies having been spent on the investigations over the years. Everyone will be thinking on whether it was worth it with continuing or just find another way or be smarter to flush him out into the very open._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th The Night Of Ghosts And Goblins_

 _Dr. Loveless had gotten the final report on the where abouts of his favorite secret service agents. And he wasn't all too pleased to find out on where James West and his partner Artemus Gordon had survived his weather device._

 _Along with the meddling Rose Marie Cerley to help Gordon to bring West into the hospital._

 _He would need to figure out another way. To come up with more inventive ideas to get his revenge against them._

 _However for now. There was nothing more to be done. Accept to just take it easy and disappear to regroup._

 _As for the little girl Gwen. She was given over to social workers for the local area of Washington. D.C. region. No doubt the little girl will be adobted once the word gets out to the proper authorities._

 _Since they'd no idea on whether her parents was still alive. Gwen was mostly still in shock from the entire affair of having been found._

 _Even though the specialists in dealing with these type of traumas. Will probably take time for the female to get over the nightmare of what had happened to her._

 _At least she was found. And it can't be said for any of the other town folks with-in all of those towns having been destroyed or damaged. And by some form of weird storm or swirling list._

 _Along with the possible deaths of the secret service agents of James West and Artemus Gordon. However escaping yet again from the likes of a madman bent on totally destroying everything in his paths._

 _Finale_

 _When Colonel Richmond received the final report a few days later. From all agents involved he would be shaking his head in total frustration._

 _There was nothing more to be done for now. Accept wait and see on whether Dr. Loveless shows up once again._

 _But for now. He's a dinner date with Rose Marie at the restaurant. He'd made sure. He was wearing his best duds for the evening. And not wanting to embarrassed himself in front of the woman._

 _Checking his appearance for the last time before leaving the compound._

 _ **Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Next up. "The Night Of The Rebellion." With the return of Nightingale.**_


End file.
